


Craving

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [12]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Cute yuqi, F/F, Fluff, MiMi - Freeform, Romance, YuYeon, confident yuqi as always, gidle being crackheads, lowkey jealous Soyeon, sooshu - Freeform, sooshu crumbs coz why not, soyeon wants to be yuqi's number one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Soyeon tops with everything: composing, writing, singing, RAPPING, leadership--- she's basically the epitome of perfection, given the fact of her meticulous personality.She practically has everything she wants.Except for one thing:Yuqi's attention.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!




Soyeon wasn’t lying when she answered that she wanted Yuqi’s love the most. In fact, she was too honest at that moment that she responded immediately and causally, earning a laugh not only from her members but from the staffs as well. Soyeon scrunched up her face when no one seemed to believe her, but Yuqi was quick to confirm her wish and even went beside her to offer her love to their leader. A soft blush crept up Soyeon’s cheeks but she instantly hid it with a teasing smile. Seeing the playful attitude of the group, the staffs asked Soyeon once again, this time, emphasizing what she _really_ wanted.

She was about to repeat her answer when Yuqi yelled.

"Yah! That's what she really wanted! Why are you doubting her answer?!" She attested, a roar of laughter from everyone soon followed, causing Yuqi to pout and looked at Soyeon to plea. Her large, dark brown orbs glinting under the camera lights, amplifying her cuteness and charming face.

Soyeon froze at the sight, her breath caught up in her throat and suddenly she couldn’t utter a reply. Instead, she let out a shy laugh and pinched Yuqi’s cheeks, to which the latter only scowled in defeat before turning her heel to the other side, sulking.

Minnie whistled in amusement, while Shuhua had this knowing and teasing grin to Soyeon. Soyeon, on the other hand, decided to ignore her member’s playful guises and answered the rest of the interview questions, occasionally glancing at the pouting Yuqi.

 _‘Cute,’_ she thought. She jumped when Miyeon secretly pinched her sides. She gave the older girl her icy glare which Miyeon only responded with an innocent smile. 

“Don’t stare too much,” Miyeon whispered teasingly and urged Soyeon to focus her attention back on the camera. "You can watch this interview later on YouTube and you can have all your time there." She added, moving smoothly away from the blushing Soyeon before she could hit her. Soojin, who’s just beside Miyeon, and had been aware of what’s been happening between the two, just sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes. She swore the last thing she wanted to see right now is a raging, embarrassed Soyeon. It didn't go well last time when Minnie and Miyeon teased the hell out of Soyeon when they heard her stutter in front of a playful Yuqi. They suffered an hour extended of practice with only a ten-minute break, except, of course, Yuqi, who climbed her way of cuteness to Soyeon so she could go home earlier than the rest.

The interview soon ended and before they knew it, they’re all back in their dorms, scrambling to get to their respective rooms to rest, while the others went to get some shower first.

  1. 


Did Soyeon ever tell the world how she's incredibly smitten at the sight of Yuqi wearing that Giraffe onesie? She cursed under her breath when she was caught staring once again by none other than their maknae, Shuhua, who’s now laughing her at the floor and saying “Soyeon, your face is sooooooo, daebak!” in between breaths. Soyeon playfully kicked her butt and went to settle herself beside an unfazed Soojin who’s just scrolling through her phone.

Yuqi was being cute to everyone, showing her _aegyo_ , and being playful in the waiting room. She'd play with Shuhua and Minnie, or act all baby and cute to Miyeon or Soojin. But she was slightly offended when Yuqi only passed by her when she went to Soojin to baby-talk and moved on to speak again to the camera for their I-Talk. 

“In 3, 2, 1…” Soojin mumbled.

“YUQIRIN!!” Soyeon yelled, albeit a little playful. She stood up to chase the astounded Yuqi, who quickly ran away from the camera and to wherever she could escape.

Soojin just shook her head and sighed when Shuhua came to bother her again with God-knows-what.

  1. 


“Who’s your favorite member?”

“Minnie-unnie!” Yuqi answered enthusiastically, throwing a finger heart at Minnie and soon they flirted back and forth playfully.

Miyeon, who’s behind Soyeon, gestured for Minnie to stop her antics already before she pointed at Soyeon, who's visibly pissed and glaring at Minnie for a moment before she looked away and smiled back innocently at the camera. Minnie gulped, letting out a nervous and awkward laugh before she cleared her throat. She might as well start praying for her life later in the practice room.

“How about you, Soyeon ssi?”

Soyeon blinked in surprise and pointed at herself, “Uh, me?”

“Duh!” Yuqi teased, nudging Soyeon and showing her pretty pleading eyes and knowing smile. She playfully moved her brows up and down, following Soyeon’s gaze with her body so Soyeon could only look at her. “It’s me, right? C’mon, don’t be shy!”

Soyeon blushed. ‘Too close!!’ She panicked, feeling Yuqi’s warm breath against her face. She prayed that Yuqi couldn’t hear the pounding of her heart, or feel the goosebumps that emerged from her arms, or hear her staggered breath. She wished Yuqi moved away because Soyeon would rather pull her close instead, and she knew that if Yuqi was anymore nearer, she’d lose the only string left that’s keeping her sane.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Shuhua yanked Yuqi's shirt away from her, giving Shuhua a glance of gratitude before she replied to the camera (to which she almost forgot ever existed for a moment).

“Uhm, Soo—”

“YUQI!!! SONG YUQI!” Yuqi shouted, fighting off Shuhua’s grasp around her shoulders.

“Yah, she was about to say So—”

“Song Yuqi.” Yuqi grinned, cutting off Miyeon immediately with a firm response.

Miyeon just rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Yah! Jeon Soyeon!”

Soyeon, who’s used to Yuqi’s rough personality and cheeky informality, pretended to be surprised when she called her by her full name. The rest of the people in the room only laughed, Shuhua smacking Yuqi’s arm for punishment.

“Aniyo! I mean, Soyeon-unnie,” Yuqi was quick to defend herself, “Tell them I’m your favorite dongsaeng!”

“Talk about who’s forceful,” Shuhua mumbled, earning a soft glare from Yuqi.

Soyeon rolled her eyes, the camera still focused on her face. “Yes, Song Yuqi is my favorite.”

The bright smile instantly pulled from Yuqi’s lips and she became incredibly giddy and affectionate towards Soyeon, who pretended to be annoyed in front of the camera, but in reality, was bursting with happiness inside. She loves how Yuqi shows her affection like this, whether it’s on or off camera, but most especially only for her eyes to see when they’re alone together.

“Stop it, lovebirds! That’s enough!” Shuhua interrupted, pulling Yuqi away from Soyeon, completely ignoring the fact that they’re still live and the staffs were watching them in awe.

“You’re just jealous because Soojin-unnie doesn’t let you cling to her.” Yuqi stuck her tongue out at Shuhua, who was obviously shocked and quite offended.

The two began bickering again and Soyeon gave a glance at Soojin, who just rolled her eyes and ignored the two.

  1. 


“I came to bother Yuqi,” Soyeon announced as she peeked her little head from the door, looking around to search for her target.

“Oh, not again…” Shuhua mumbled at the side but was quickly shut with Soojin’s glare. God knows how they all tried to refrain themselves from teasing Soyeon to avoid another hour-long practice. 

When Soyeon saw Yuqi on the floor, comfortably lying, she quickly entered the room and said she’ll do to Yuqi what Shuhua did to her previously: accidentally lying over her when she was asleep. Yuqi burst out laughing when she felt Soyeon’s head on her shoulder, catching the smell of her shampoo. 

“Yah! You’re heavy!” Yuqi complained, but Soyeon only continued teasing her.

Minnie shook her head in front of the camera when Soyeon and Yuqi were already in their world, before she secretly whispered, “Soyeon really loves Yuqi’s attention that’s why she teases her the most. To be honest, I don’t remember Soyeon teasing anyone but Yuqi.” She glanced back at the two, who were now cuddled beside each other and watching a video Yuqi recommended before she returned her eyes to the camera with a playful, disgusted face. "And Yuqi loves it.”

  1. 


“Second is Soyeon-unnie,” Yuqi answered with a smile.

Upon hearing the word ‘second’ from Yuqi to whatever question was asked, she quickly sat up straight, surprising Miyeon and Soojin on her left before she pointed at Yuqi.

“Yah! Me? Second?” Soyeon protested, earning a confused albeit amused look from Yuqi.

“Yes, second.” Yuqi reiterated confidently, establishing her ground when Soyeon was about to tackle her. Fortunately, Miyeon quickly stopped her before she caused any scandal in front of the camera. She seemed to always forget that they're live because she was either daydreaming from boredom or obviously had her attention all for Yuqi only.

“What was the question?” Soyeon whispered into Miyeon’s ear impatiently.

Miyeon looked at her and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing when she saw how pissed Soyeon looked. “Kiss, Marry, And Kill.”

Soyeon furrowed her brows, “Excuse me?”

“God, Soyeon, you’re obviously not paying attention,” Miyeon sighed, but continued eventually when Soyeon glared at her. If eyes could kill Soyeon would definitely choose her. "The first question was, among the members, who Yuqi wanted to kiss—”

“Who?” Soyeon quickly interrupted, to which Miyeon rolled her eyes.

“She answered herself.”

“Oh…”

“Disappointed much?” Miyeon teased, raising a brow.

“No!”

“Doesn’t sound like it.”

Soyeon rolled her eyes and huffed, crossing her arms and turning to look at Yuqi instead.

"She wanted to marry you anyway. So stop sulking."

Soyeon whipped her head back to Miyeon, who’s smirking, “Really?”

“Yeah, and you argued with her.”

Soyeon blushed madly, clicking her tongue to express her amusement.

"She also wanted to kill you, by the way, in case you didn't catch that," Miyeon added.

And as soon as the interview ended, Yuqi’s eyes widened when she saw Soyeon’s deadly glare, and quickly ran to escape a raging, pissed leader who had been screaming her name as they chase each other around the room.

“Song Yuqi, you’re dead!!!” Soyeon yelled, earning a laugh from the younger girl.

“I LOVE YOU, TOO, JEON SOYEON!”

The rest of the members just sighed, with Minnie capturing the moment in her phone as she laughed, Miyeon joining her eventually. Surprisingly, it was Shuhua who bowed and apologized to the staffs who had to witness the embarrassing interaction of her unnies, and the apparent support of the oldest members to the two instead of stopping them.

“YAH!!”

Everyone abruptly stopped, including the staffs, to look at the pissed Soojin who’s obviously tired and all she just wanted was to go home. They rarely see, nor even hear, Soojin shout and they wore it was equally adorable and terrifying, to say the least. Soyeon and Yuqi straightened up, while Shuhua let out an awkward laugh and told the staffs that they’re all good and doing fine. She quickly went beside Soojin, who immediately softened with the maknae’s presence, and hugged her before whispering something in her hear. At this moment, the members were really thankful for Shuhua being able to handle Soojin, or else they’ll have to endure a whole week of take-out meals.

* * *

As soon as everyone reached their dorm, Yuqi quickly flopped herself on the couch, exhausted from the interviews and promotions of the day. Soyeon, who seem to be having the energy bestowed by a god or something, walked over to Yuqi while singing her name.

“Yuqi yah~”

“Soyeon, not now," Yuqi grumbled.

“But—”

“Shush!”

Soyeon pouted and sulked, slumping on the carpet in front of Yuqi while she placed her chin on the edge of the sofa. Her face was dangerously close to the younger girl's lips. 

And if they thought Shuhua couldn’t be more mischievous, they were wrong.

Soyeon was just admiring Yuqi’s peaceful expression and smiling at the tired-looking giraffe in front of her. The pout on her lips was quickly replaced with a smile and her eyes only showed warmth and care towards the girl, brushing a strand of her hair absentmindedly out of her face.

“Just kiss her already!” Shuhua exclaimed and pushed Soyeon in full force.

Before Soyeon could even react, she had lost her balance and her eyes widened when her lips instantly crashed to Yuqi’s soft ones. She could hear Shuhua laughing devilishly behind her, while a few gasps were heard from god-knows-who. She quickly scrambled to her feet and tried her best to silently kill Shuhua so she won’t, at least, wake or annoy Yuqi with a scream. 

While Soyeon was busy chasing their frisky maknae, a shy smile had formed on Yuqi’s lips secretly.

 _‘She really needs to learn how to properly kiss me next time.’_ Yuqi thought, _‘And not when I’m sleeping.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeorroebun!
> 
> Another YuYeon to increase stories and content about them! In all honesty, I hope to see and read more (G}I-DLE fics so if could link some of your favorite works, that'd be really great! 


End file.
